new life of parents
by kaede-sama2001
Summary: -MINATOO..-gritó una pelirroja de ojos violáceos entrando a su casa echa una furia, derribando todo lo que se le pasaba por enfrente.- bueno.. Es que fui hoy con Tsunade-sama y me dijo que estoy embarazada-ttebane-Minato abraza a su esposa, esta levanta su rostro agarrando entre sus manos el rostro de Minato para depositar un casto y dulce beso lleno de felicidad por la noticia rec


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Respectivamente yo solo los utilizo para compartir ideas locas de mi mente

**New life of parents **

-MINATOO..-gritó una pelirroja de ojos violáceos entrando a su casa echa una furia, derribando todo lo que se le pasaba por enfrente.

Un alarmado Minato salió de la cocina con su delantal rosa y una olla humeante en las manos, quemándose al instante con esta, tirando así ,la olla al suelo lleno de ramen –¿Qué ocurre cariño?-dijo tratando de ocultar el gran desperdicio de ramen que para su esposa seria una calamidad.

-por tu culpa... por tu culpa- dijo Kushina señalando a su esposo que solo la observaba con curiosidad.- ¿QUE ES ESTO?-dijo esta vez observando el ramen esparcido por el suelo siendo mal ocultado por el rubio.

-eemm.. eem... preparare más cariño no te preocupes- dijo tranquilizando a Kushina que se le había subido los humos-¿querías decirme algo?-pregunta sonrojando de inmediato a la pelirroja.

-etto...bueno etto.. yoo..-dijo balbuceando, tomando un gran bocado de aire - bueno.. Es que fui hoy con Tsunade-sama y me dijo que estoy embarazada-ttebane-dijo con más velocidad que el rayo amarillo de konoha.

-¿Ehhh?-dijo Minato ladeando el cabeza confundido-¿me lo podrías repetir de nuevo cariño? Y más lento-dijo el Namikaze con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios al oír la declaración de su esposa.

-aaaahhhrrr que eres lento... estoy embarazada-dijo directa la Uzumaki mirando a los ojos a su esposo esperando una respuesta a la declaración.

-Amor eso es maravilloso... seremos padres-dijo acercándose a su esposa para luego abrazarla con alegría.

1er mes

Una mañana, se encontraba Minato feliz preparando el desayuno para su esposa y su futuro bebe. Con su habitual delantal rosa y esta vez con unos guantes puesto para evitar quemaduras llevo el desayuno hasta su habitación donde aun se encontraba Kushina dormida.

-Cariño, cariño..- susurraba Minato para lograr despertar a la pelirroja-despierta dormilona..- seguía con sus intentos fallidos de despertar a la Uzumaki –traje el desayuno- dijo, despertando al instante a Kushina-te prepare ramen, tu comida preferida-dijo observando a Kushina que ponía una cara de asco-ehhh...cariño qu-no pudo terminar de hablar porque vio como Kushina se levantaba a una velocidad digna de admirar.

Un minuto después se veía a Minato frotándole la espalda a Kushina que vomitaba lo poco que hasta ahora había comido.

4to mes

-Minato.. Minatoo.. Minatooo- dijo moviéndolo de lado a lado, logrando que un adormilado rubio abra los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo Kushina?- musito fregándose los ojos Minato, para encontrarse con los llorosos ojos de su esposa – ¿Kushina que ocurrió?... ¿te duele algo?- dijo preocupado Minato observando repuesta alguna en su esposa.

-Tengo hambre Minato- susurro, aun así siendo escuchado por su esposo que solo sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Quieres helado, aun hay un poco de esta tarde?- dijo Minato tratando de complacer a su esposa que solo lo miro con asco por la prepuesta hecha

-Nop-dijo inflando sus mofletes de forma infantil –Quiero una tarta de queso- mirando a su esposo que solo la observo con intriga.

-Cariño donde crees que conseguiré una tarta de queso a las 2 de la madrugada- dijo logrando una mirada con ojos llenos de lagrimas de parte de la pelirroja –Esta bien, está bien, iré a conseguir tu tarta- dijo alegrando de inmediato a Kushina.- _Antojos a las 2 de la mañana no son muy divertidos- _Pensó el rubio saliendo en pijamas de su casa en busca de una tarta de queso.

6to mes

-¿Y qué crees que sea?- Kushina muy entusiasmada dirigiéndose al hospital de Konoha donde le dirían el sexo de su pequeño bebe que tanto ansiaba su llegada.

Minato la observo como buscando respuesta ante la pregunta realizada por su esposa –No importa lo que fuera, mientras sea saludable-

-¿Por qué evades mi pregunta? Entonces y tú quieres ¿varón o mujer?- dijo la pelirroja mirando al rubio- Yo preferiría a un niño para poder enseñarle como pelear-dijo Kushina con una hermosa sonrisa tenebrosa-¿Y tu Minato?

-También un hombre, me gustaría, aunque tampoco me desagrada que sea una niña-dijo imaginándose con una pequeña niña entre brazos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Es un niño- dijo una mujer vestida de blanco dándole la noticia a la familia Namikaze Uzumaki, alegrándola al instante

Minato abraza a su esposa, esta levanta su rostro agarrando entre sus manos el rostro de Minato para depositar un casto y dulce beso lleno de felicidad por la noticia recibida.

9no mes

Minato y Kushina se encontraban ya en la calidez de su cama para por fin poder descansar después de un día muy agotador, ya que las mujeres de Konoha y amigas de Kushina prepararon un baby shower para festejar el pronto nacimiento de _Naruto_ como decidieron llamarle sus padres al niño

-Minato...-llamo la pelirroja al rubio que se encontraba al lado de ella durmiendo plácidamente –Minato- volvió a pronunciar la pelirroja esta vez despertando al Namikaze que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba su esposa

Al instante el rubio agarro a su esposa y brazos dirigiéndose hacia el hospital que para alegría de ambos se encontraba se encontraba cerca de su casa. Al llegar inmediatamente una enfermera los auxilio con una silla de ruedas llevándose a Kushina que a su vez esta arrastraba a Minato.

Al despertar el rubio por el desmayo que se había dado, por la impresión del parto, ve a una pelirroja con un pequeño bultito en brazos al mismo tiempo que este se alimentaba de la pelirroja. Con lentitud se acerco a la cama de Kushina para poder observar mejor esa escena que tanta ternura y felicidad le causo.

Kushina extendió sus brazos dándole el pequeño bebe a su padre, donde lo primero que vio Minato fueron unos rubios cabellos como los de él, con cuidado retiro la mantita azul que lo cubría para ser recibido con una mirada tan azul como los de él. Por mas recién nacido que fuero el niño Minato observo una diminuta sonrisa en sus pequeños labios.

-Kushina me sonrio.., Naruto sonrió- dijo ganándose solo una pequeña risilla de parte de la Uzumaki

- ja.., ja..., ja.., Minato no seas tonto de seguro fue un gas-

Volvió a observar al niño que esta vez se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo en sus brazo –Naruto bienvenido al mundo, y la familia Namikaze Uzumaki- susurro Minato pero lo suficiente para ser oído por su esposa provocando una sonrisa en ella.


End file.
